Our One Time Act
by special023
Summary: It was only supposed to be a one time deal. Natsume should have been able to leave right then and there yet something binded him to her. Their relationship was a mistake...but Natsume will never imagine a world without her ever again.
1. I'm Sorry

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

Our One Time Act

…_It's been three years…three years since that awful accident occurred._

A young 16 year old teen with fiery crimson eyes is lying on a bed. His face is locked in a cold and menacing gaze at the ceiling.

_Why can't you ever leave my mind? Why can't you leave me alone?_

No matter how many times he tries to keep her beaming smile out of his mind, the memory always comes to haunt him back. She was an idiotic child with light brown hair tied in two pigtails and wide innocent amber eyes. Whenever she smiled, the room seemed to glow with happiness.

"_Natsume! There you are! I was looking everywhere for you…now come on! We don't want to be late!"_

She always came looking for him…she never left him alone.

"_Oww…! Quit pulling on my hair! It hurts!"_

She was childish and silly…it always made him smile inside.

"_Ne Natsume…why do you keep looking at me like that?"_

She was his first crush and his only love…he didn't want to live without her…

"_I HATE YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

* * *

A flash of pain suddenly shot through the teen's throbbing heart. This agony never failed to torment him every single day. With an exasperated sigh, he turned towards his alarm clock. It was still only 3:15am. He draped his raven bangs over his eyes as he forced himself into drowsiness again.

…_I shouldn't have left her there alone…_

* * *

My first fanfic ever...can't wait to write it!


	2. Don't Remind Me

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

beep…beep…BEEP…BE-CRASH

A small alarm clock was quickly hurled onto the cold floor. A few seconds later, the raven haired boy sat on the bed rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

_Tch…time for school already. Didn't get much sleep last night…why is SHE still bothering me?_

While grumbling about his lack of sleep, the irritated teen hurriedly prepared for school…Gakuen Alice.

* * *

"Good morning oniii-chan!" Aoi exclaimed happily. She ran up to Natsume and tackled them both to the ground.

"Oi! Don't attack me like that!"

Aoi giggled. "Haha sorry…You ready to go to school?"

Natsume sighed moodily. Summer had just ended and today was their first day back at Gakuen Alice. School in his opinion was boring and extremely irritating. Since he had been attending this school for quite a while, he had developed…quite a large group of followers and they bothered him to no end. He had gotten used to it but they still annoyed him nonetheless.

"Yeah I'm ready. How about you?"

Aoi nodded excitedly. "Yeah! I can't to see all my friends again! Youichi-kun wanted to show me how much he had improved…"

Natsume covered his ears amd glanced lazily at his little sister. She looks just like him with raven hair and bright crimson eyes, but their personalities couldn't be more different. Aoi was too jumpy and optimistic. Sometimes he wondered how she could hold so much excitement without exploding.

"Oi," Natsume tugged at her ears and ignored her immediate complaining. "We're going to be late. Let's go"

* * *

After dropping off Aoi at her classroom, Natsume walked towards the school campus to find his class for this year and…

"Look it's Natsume! NATSUME!" A crowd of girls quickly ran towards the boy, knocking down any unlucky student in the way.

"The summer was _SO_ boring without you!"

"I think you look even more handsome this year Natsume!"

"This new skirt looks so cute on me! What do you think Natsume?"

After being bombarded by the girls' outbursts, a girl with curly front hair named Sumire Shouda puts an arm around Natsume and shouts happily, "Yay! You're in Class A with me! I'll get to see you all the time!" The crimson eyed teen quickly sidestepped out of the way before a hoard of angry girls began to attack Permy.

He snuck away to verify Sumire's statement. On the bulletin board it read:

Class A

Yu Tobita

Kokoroyomi

Sumire Shouda

Ruka Nogi

Natsume Hyuga

…

…

…

He quickly scanned the names and a smirk appeared on his face.

_I guess Ruka is in my class again. Good…_

"Natsume!"

The teen turned to see a blond boy with sparkling blue eyes walking towards him. Ruka smiled widely at Natsume.

"Hi Ruka. You saw the class arrangements already right?"

The blond beamed. "Yup! I'm glad we're in the same class again!" Ruka has been Natsume's best friend for many years now. Their trust in one another has been immeasurable.

…Rrriiiiiiing…

"Well, it's time to go to class now. Let's go Natsume!" Ruka briskly walked towards their classroom.

Just as the raven haired teen took a step towards his friend…

_*rustle**rustle*_

He heard the leaves being shaken in the trees in the forest nearby. Natsume could see a person dressed in black clothing hiding in the trees. Narrowing his crimson eyes, the teen approached the stalker. Silently he sneaks towards the sound and sees…

"Natsume! Hurry up or we're going to be late!"

With a sharp snap, the person retreats into the forest and only left behind a few broken twigs and fallen leaves. However, a scent lingered in the air as Natsume returned back to Ruka.

_I smell oranges…and the stranger's hair…did I see light brown?_

* * *

_...This fanfic will be much longer than I expected..._

_I sincerely thank the people who reviewed my first chapter...it made me really happy :D_

_If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to message me. I'm probably going to add some of the suggestions to my story._


	3. Memories Become My Reality

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_Class A…this is where it all started right?_

"_Class!" Narumi-sensei screamed at the students to get their attention. "We have a new student. Let's all welcome her!" Right next to him stood a twelve-year-old girl with chestnut hair tied into two long ponytails. Her amber eyes sparkled in the light and she wore a cheery smile. She was certainly a beauty and already most of the class adored her._

_Narumi grinned. "Why don't you tell us your name?'_

_The girl examined the room with her large amber eyes. Everyone had silenced their chatter and looked up at her expectantly except for a certain raven haired boy that was too busy reading his manga in the corner._

"_My name…" The girl replied while smiling widely at the class. "…is Mikan Sakura."_

* * *

"Oh, there you are Natsume! You're late! Why are you standing by the door? Come on in!" Narumi-sensei was quite surprised to see the teen gazing at the entrance with a frustrating look.

Without even giving his teacher a glance, Natsume shoved him out of the way and slammed the door right in the poor teacher's face.

"Tch…baka" Natsume mutters as Narumi-sensei starts yelling angrily at him through the door.

"Kyaa! Natsume-kun is so cool!" The fan girls scream while Natsume trudges toward the back corner in the room. He gives them a cold glance which only causes more squealing and an awkward sympathetic smile from Ruka.

"Well…since Natsume-kun doesn't want to introduce himself this year…let's start class," Narumi pouted slightly as he entered the door. Like any other class day, Natsume spent his school time either reading an old action manga or sleeping. Since he always had the best grades and refused to listen, Narumi-sensei allowed the crimson eyed teen to do whatever he wants although Narumi is secretly brooding about it.

_A young girl stood by the large Sakura tree. Her eyes gazed at the blooming pink blossoms and she patted the base of its strong trunk. She began to hum a sweet tune which vibrated beautifully with the gentle wind that carried her light brown hair. _

_Slowly she spun around and gave the boy a gentle smile._

"_This world has many wonders…don't you think that also, Natsume?"_

…

* * *

"Natsume…Natsume! Wake up! Class ended already and it's time for lunch!" A strong hand shook the boy awake. Natsume opened his crimson orbs to see his best friend Ruka shaking him by the shoulder.

"Whew…hey Natsume are you okay? You looked a little tense before I woke you up…"

With a muted groan, Natsume picked up a discarded manga and tossed it back into his desk. The dreams always came back…although they have been coming back rather strongly these past few days.

"Hey Ruka…" Natsume muttered. "I'm going for a walk outside. Save me a spot at lunch for now okay?"

"Sure but come back soon! You're missing out on the reunion! Kokoroyomi is going to dump gravy all over Permy's head today!" Ruka gave Natsume one last grin before dashing off to the lunch room.

* * *

_*whoosh*_

A few Sakura petals floated with the wind. It was a bittersweet feeling that clenched Natsume's heart. He stared at the large Sakura tree which was located near the small forest.

_She twirled around in her bright orange dress that swirled around her like a huge flower. All that could be heard was her joyous laughter…_

CRASH!

Suddenly, a rather thick branch fell from the tree along with a person dressed in black clothes that covered the body from toes to neck. A heavy large hood covered the person's face. The black shadow person quickly sprinted off towards the dark woods leaving the stunned Natsume behind.

_Hey…he looks like the stalker from last time!_

"Oi! Come back here!" Natsume sprinted into the forest in search of this mysterious stranger. However, catching up to the person wasn't simple. He was extremely fast and moved in a complicated zigzag pattern. Winds beat violently across Natsume's face and his heart beat furiously in his chest.

_Almost there…gotcha!_

SLAM!

Natsume tackled headfirst into the fleeing person and knocked them both onto the forest floor. Dry leaves flew everywhere and rotting tree branches scratched against his skin. He hoisted himself up, but the stranger didn't move an inch.

_Oh…I must have knocked him out when I tackled him…huh?!_

His crimson eyes widened in shock as the leaves settled on top of the person's body. Apparently, Natsume had accidentally pulled the hood off when falling to the floor.

...A shockingly stunning girl with tousled chestnut hair was lying on the ground covered in dirt and dry brown leaves.

* * *

Yay Chapter 3 done!


	4. Stay Away From Me

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

…_Mikan?...No that's not her…that can't be her_

Natsume's face had paled to a ghostly white. Upon further inspection, he noticed the feminine curves that could only belong to a woman. Despite the thick blanket of dirt that covered her face, Natsume could see her smooth skin flushed from the earlier attempt of escaping. Slowly, the crimson eyed teen leaned towards her face…

_She really has a baby face…looks so weak and innocent…_

"Ugh…what am I doing here…who are you?"

Natsume jumped away in shock. The girl had woken up from her unconsciousness and began to rub the mess off her face. No, he didn't jump away because of awareness that she was awake. Her voice…it sounded monotonous with subtle hints of bitterness and pure hatred. After standing up and dusting herself off, the girl turned her body towards him.

_Her eyes…_

They were a murky color of dark grey. Her eyes showed no signs of emotion: anger, surprise, sadness, hate, or even irritation couldn't be found. Her expression was simply a void- nothing to give and could destroy anything without giving the slightest concern.

Natsume's lips curled into a sneer. "What are you talking about? You're the idiot who decided to stalk me, but I never knew that you'll be so easy to get…"

SLAP!

Pain in his left cheek prevented him from continuing his jeering. Expression transforming into a cold hard stare, Natsume glanced at the girl with distaste. Her eyes seemed to have grown darker with a flash of anger and she stood in an offensive stance against Natsume.

The girl's words came out in a menacing and irritated hiss. "Look, I don't who you are but just stay away from me, got that?" She threw a handful of dirt right into his face before hastily retreating further into the forest.

Natsume angrily wiped the muck from his eyes. That girl really ticked him off…but for some reason, his encounter with her wouldn't wash off.

_How odd…I hope I don't need to see her ever again…_

* * *

**Girl's POV**

Black…I only see the world in black or in dark shades of grey. Lives mean nothing to me and can be easily destroyed in less than a minute. Tragedies will occur and when they do, you must forget all the painful memories.

_The thick pile of smoke burned heavily in my lungs. The sound of their screams pounded in my aching ears. Bile threatened to escape out of my bleeding mouth._

_A large hand grabbed my shoulder and squeezed it sympathetically. A black masked man grinned crookedly at me and I slightly shuddered at the contact._

"_Your troubles will soon be over…just trust in me. We'll find that traitor and get him killed soon. Believe me M-"_

…That's all I remember from my past. Ever since then, I listen to the whispering voice in my head. Nothing else matters until I get revenge…

_I woke up with a start. "There was a guy who tried following me," I thought to myself. "I wonder if he-" As soon as I opened my eyes, I met a shocking pair of crimson orbs._

That was the first time in my memories that I saw the wonder of "color". It was a beautiful shade of red that continued to bother my mind…there was no need for bright colors in the world since life will end anyway. But I couldn't help asking myself…

_Who was he?_

* * *

"Natsume! I've been looking everywhere for you during lunch! Um…why are you covered in leaves?" Ruka immediately proceeded to question Natsume as he entered the classroom during mid-session. Narumi-sensei didn't even try to reprimand the raven haired teen for being late and simply continued his lecture with a sigh.

Natsume brushed the remaining debris off his uniform and simply replied, "Too many leaves on the pathway. It's not a big deal, Ruka." However, blue eyes peered at the raven haired boy worriedly.

_Natsume…he never tells me what's actually on his mind…_

"Really Natsume…you need to tell me the truth sometimes. Well anyways, Narumi had announced to us that two new students will be transferring to our class tomorrow. Oh, and there's also a test tomorrow, but it's not like you're going to study anytime soon." Ruka ended his remark with a jealous frown.

"Don't worry Ruka. You'll be able to score high marks…right underneath me." Natsume replied with a small smirk.

_Hmm….new students…maybe school will get a little more interesting…_

* * *

"Hey onii-chan! Talk to me _please_!" The bubbly Aoi-chan laughed as she tugged on Natsume's sleeve. They had just finished school and are driving back home by car. Aoi continued to pester him from the passenger's seat.

"Hey! Don't you think it's a little rude to act cold in front of your younger sister! You could act nicer! You know…you never acted _this_ cold before moving…are you ok, onii-chan?"

Crimson eyes flashed angrily and Natsume clenched his hands harder on the steering wheel.

_It's all his fault. It's all his fault…_

_A tall man dressed in a professional suit stood in front of the two siblings. He grinned crookedly at the small children and told the director at the orphanage,_

"_I'll take them. However, I will not give information on my company and all items left in their family's will are going to be sent to this address…"_

"Onii-chan! Hello? Whatcha doing? We've been sitting in the car in our garage for a few minutes!"

Quickly, Natsume snapped back into reality. _Whoops…I didn't notice._ He opened the door and left Aoi by herself in the car.

The apartment appeared dim and dark as Natsume entered. Due to the money that his parents had left, Natsume was able to rent the place for just him and Aoi. The house seemed very dreary and gloomy without the warmth of a person. Aoi also frowned as she entered the apartment.

"Hey Aoi, I'll be in my room. Call me if you need any help." With that, Natsume silently went to his room and locked the door.

The raven haired girl sighed. Her brother was definitely in a bad mood and it'll be hard to convince him to leave his room.

_Just another day in our house…_

* * *

"Class!" Narumi-sensei chirped happily. "We have two new students who'll be joining our class today! Let's all welcome them."

BANG!

Suddenly an extremely large bullet was shot into the room and sent the teacher straight into the wall with a satisfying crash.

"Geez..you were getting really annoying."

A petite girl with short black hair and bored amethyst eyes stepped into the room and peered at the teacher with indifference.

"Hotaru Imai. Get in my way and I'll shoot you with this Baka Gun Version 2.0" A colorful and shiny gun was awkwardly protruding out of her school uniform. In a second, many of the students had run to the other side of the room.

"Imai, stop threatening the students or else you're off the deal…" An irritated and rather toneless voice filled the room. More people clung to the opposite wall in fear of another Hotaru…

Instead, a student with shoulder length auburn hair entered the classroom with a strong stride. She entered with eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed in annoyance and turns towards the flabbergasted kids. The girl looked like a lovely teen with her smooth white skin and beautiful body.

"Kira Yukihara." The girl slowly opened her eyes and the crowd gasped. There seemed to be no color within her cold gray eyes filled with distrust and ignorance. Kira gestured towards Hotaru who unhappily stepped behind the teen.

"Her..her eyes…they're a dull gray!"

Immediately a certain raven haired boy lifted the manga off his face and stared at the new students. As soon as he saw Kira, his narrowed his eyes in confusion.

* * *

**Kira's POV**

I suddenly sensed a pair of eyes burning holes into the side of my head. Shifting my gaze, a met a teen with angry crimson orbs.

_He's the guy…from earlier. He's goes to this school? Darn…this might be harder than expected._

"Err…Yukihara-san and Imai-san, could you please sit in the empty chairs." He gestured towards the seats, one next to Ruka and one next to Natsume.

"Kira can sit next to Natsume and Hotaru can…" Narumi-sensei stopped right when Hotaru, the crimson eyed teen, and I gave him a murderous look. I immediately sat next to the blond teen instead and Imai sat in the other seat.

"Ano…my name is Ruka. How are you?" The boy next to me gave me a warm smile. I deliberately ignored him and began to write in my notebook.

_His name is Ruka…so that other idiot is named Natsume…his name sounds familiar somehow…_

"Hey ugly…" the crimson eyed teen spat at me. "What were you doing in the forest yesterday?"

_HE REALLY TICKS ME OFF…_

"None of your business idiot. Stay away from me." We glared at each other as if our gazes could kill.

"_A war is brewing…" The class thought unhappily as the atmosphere darkened around Class A._


	5. I Don't Know You

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

Kira looked at me with a hateful stare.

_Only two minutes in the class and she already hates me…tch._

"Ruka…and Natsume, can you guys give the girls a tour around the school during lunch? Thanks!" Before I could even refuse, Narumi-sensei turned back towards the whiteboard and began writing down science questions.

_Ugh…today is going to be a long day…_

* * *

**Kira's POV**

School…is very boring. Narumi had given both Hotaru and me a diagnostic test consisting of the concepts that the entire class should already know. I stared at the paper blankly while the conversation I had with someone in the morning ran through my mind.

"_Kira, I have a very special task for you. In order for you to take revenge on your parents' killer, you're going to have to infiltrate the school Gakuen Alice for information. The man you are looking for operates the school as well as many leading industrial businesses. However, this mission requires smarts and you aren't nearly intelligent enough to perform this task alone so she'll be accompanying you." The shadow of a man gestured toward a quiet black haired girl with alluring purple eyes who silently stepped out of the darkness…_

"_Hello Yukihara, my name is Hotaru Imai. Boss had asked me to join you on this mission and with me, there will be an 39% increase of success." Whether I wanted to be with this person or not, I was going to be stuck with her. Focusing my steely gray eyes on her, I took a confident step towards her and shook hands. Imai's hands although cold still felt warmer than mine and she shuddered slightly at the freezing sensation. Foolish girl…you don't know what you're getting into with me._

_Hotaru…is really annoying. As leader, I have full permission to force her to do any command I wish if there is a significant purpose for requesting it. In return, Imai was given permission to shoot me with her dreadful Baka Gun whenever I'm being "stupid" which usually means all the time for her. She can really be a pain in the neck._

As if she could hear my inner thoughts, Hotaru from the seat behind me loaded and aimed her gun right at the back of my head. I sighed and tried to focus my attention on my discarded diagnostic test. My skills in learning mainly consisted of physical abilities, not academics. With great distaste, I tore up the paper and tossed it at the pathetic teacher's face.

Narumi's face slowly morphed into a rather sadistic look as he spoke, "Yukihara-chan…I want to see you after school for a LONG discussion on behavior…hehehe…."

Still bored and not caring about the angry look that the teacher was giving me, I leaned back in my chair and ignored the stunned stare from my desk partner, the blond boy Ruka.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

During lunch, I was pulled by Ruka to help guide the new girls through the school.

"And this is the school's gym. You can access this place freely in the mornings at any time before our first class." Ruka tried smiling at the new students, but they weren't paying any attention to him. The emotionless gray eyed girl shrugged indifferently while the other took a few pictures of the simple place.

I was actually quite surprised to watch the girls' performances in the morning especially when the gay teacher started screaming at Kira's actions. The one named Hotaru Imai sat next to me in class and was astonishingly fast at filling out the diagnostic test. The other girl spent half the time daydreaming which caused Imai to bring out her gun. Kira must have realized that she had been dozing off and attempted to finish the test with much trouble. Pft..seeing her scratching her head so many times on the same question was an amusement to me. She's such an idiot and an airhead.

Lazily, I grabbed a fistful of Kira's light brown hair and hugged down hard.

"Hey baka! What do you think you're doing?!" An irritated voice quickly spat at me.

"Tch..you really are stupid and ugly." I smirked as the gray eyes sparked with a miniscule bit of anger.

_Strange…this conversation feels very familiar._

* * *

**Kira's POV**

Not only did I see the idiot's crimson eyes, my vision became tinted with a light red due to anger. He knows how to make me snap…Gah! He makes me really mad!

My body started tensing up…I could actually feel an emotion burning in my veins. Gradually, it didn't feel as cold as before.

Hotaru noticed my slight pause and shot me with her Baka Gun 2.0 before quickly putting it back under her uniform within a few seconds. I shouldn't be losing my focus…I have a mission to do. My atmosphere darkened into the usual black void and continued walking with the other three.

Ruka noticed our exchange but didn't question our rather cold glances at each other.

* * *

School was finally over and Hotaru and I began packing up our bags. I've collected quite a few death threats from the fan girls about staying away from his "precious Natsume" which I promptly threw away in the trash. I heard a quiet chuckle nearby…stupid person…

Sadly, I had to separate from my ally Hotaru due to an angry Narumi in the morning. Cautiously as if sneaking towards a thief with a poisoned knife, I opened the door to the teacher's office. Sure enough, the teacher grinned maliciously with his hands spread across a large stack of papers.

"Ok Yukihara-chan…let's do a _small _test on your academic abilities since you decided to destroy my precious handmade ones. I have to warn you though, these exams are a bit harder than the previous one." With a heavy thump, he placed the large stack of sheets in front of me.

Sweatdropping, I looked at the mess that the moody Narumi had given me. Unlike Imai who supposedly studied everyday while creating strange contraptions, I never took interest in studies and would rather practice my fighting skills instead. My eyes scanned the documents without any interest.

_Of course…all the information that I never bothered to remember._

"Yukihara? What's wrong? Can't understand any of it?" Narumi's smirk shifted into a worried frown.

"No." I stated rather blandly. "Can't help it if I'm stupid."

"Yukihara-chan, you can't stay inside Gakuen Alice if you do not achieve a passing grade. This school actually has very high standards and won't accept any failing student." Drat…apparently this mission will need to take more of my effort for success, but I didn't really care at the moment. Revenge was near my grasp and I couldn't wait to destroy him.

Narumi sighed. "I guess I'll have to assign you a homework partner. Well…since Ruka-kun is a magnificent student, he'll be able to help you study. Could you mind asking for his help tomorrow? Thanks!" Narumi-sensei smiled at Kira before pushing her right out the door.

"Really, students can be annoying!" the teacher wailed despairingly in his office.

* * *

**Next Day, Natsume's POV**

_The usually bubbly girl stared at the raven haired boy with a furious gaze._

"_Natsume! Don't you dare call me Polka- you know that's not true! Argh, why do you make me so frustrated?!" Her cheeks were flushed with a heavy pinkish tint from anger and embarrassment. It had only been her second day at school and Hyuuga, the so-called "hottie" of the class, was already picking on her. Apparently, her bright attitude irritates the crimson eyed boy, especially when she sits right in front of him. She chats constantly with his best friend, Ruka Nogi, and his ears burns painfully from the noise._

"_Humph…I'm just going to ignore you then. Ruka-kun! You should take me to the school's nearby forest to play! Maybe we'll be able to find a rabbit or even a bear!" The now excited girl wrapped an arm around Ruka's. The only person who she usually hung around with was him since he always treated him kindly as well as being her partner and school guide._

_Unknowingly to Mikan, Ruka blushed rather obviously while he stuttered, "Erm…s-sure Sakura-san…" _

Headaches pounded in his head as he tried concentrating on sleeping.

_Great…the dreams came back again. This girl literally makes me crazy!_

His mental frustration brought him back into reality and his concentration was focused on Kira once again.

_Hah…should it be more of a coincidence for her to be sitting in the same seat that __she__ sat in long ago?_

"Hey Ruka…" Suddenly, two gray orbs focused onto the blond boy's face. Her next words came out like a long drawl. "I need help on the basic concepts for all subjects. Do you mind helping?"

Fearful of Kira's wrath, the boy simply nodded rapidly and closed his eyes as he exclaimed, "Sure! Just…don't hurt me…ok?"

Surprisingly, the girl simply emitted a dull chuckle and whispered in his ear, "Oh, I don't plan to hurt you. For some reason, you remind me of someone long before…" After a short pause, Kira turned towards the board again and began taking notes at a briskly pace.

_So now she's taking notes in class…I wonder how the pathetic teacher convinced her._

* * *

School passed by like it usually did, but I was rather annoyed by the constant chatting in the row in front of me. Seriously, the girl must have been lectured on the same fact twenty times before finally understanding the process. She really is an idiot!

I decided to wait for Ruka by the entrance of Gakuen Alice knowing that he'll probably be exhausted after teaching that wreck of a brain. However, my friend was actually smiling and whistling as he exited the school grounds with Kira.

"So, we'll get into history and math tomorrow, ok?" He didn't hesitate to set up a schedule with the quiet girl.

"…Sure Ruka. I still have work to do in school so I'll see you tomorrow." Without even sparing a simple glance at me, she twirled around and proceeded to finish her task.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, I decided to question him. "What's with the change of heart?"

Ruka smiled rather warmly as he spoke, "Kira actually worked hard when she tried to learn. You could tell by her intense concentration. And I thought that I would have to somehow persuade her to study!"

I stared at him seriously which caused him to stop talking.

_Well, I was going to have to ask him someday…_

"Ruka, doesn't she seem to have similar traits like her stupidity and short temper like Mikan? You haven't asked about Mikan in three years so isn't it strange that now you suddenly take a liking for this girl?"

The blond boy's face immediately flushed a bright red.

"Wh-WHAT?! Natsume! I'm just helping a new student, that's all! You don't have to overreact to such a…" Ruka stopped talking.

"Wait…did you say Mikan? Who's she?...I've never heard of her"

* * *

...Sry for the pathetic writing...and please excuse the long exposition. I'll make the story progress faster now! Promise!

Actually, today is my birthday. Yay...I'm now considered a official "teen"(13 seems old to me :/).

Anyways, I'd like to again thank the people who support me with their reviews. Makes me really happy :)


	6. I Hate You

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Sry...The ending to this chapter is a bit more bloody and crazy than I expected it to be. It's not gruesome or anything and it's also really short but just fair warning.**

* * *

**Four and a half years ago…**

"_HEY RUKA! WHERE IS NATSUME?!" A booming voice echoed in the silent classroom._

_SLAM!_

_A violently angry Permy stomped into the room. Her cat-like eyes twitched rapidly as she tried to breathe normally. Almost immediately, the herds of classmates made a straight beeline to the door except for the poor blue eyed boy who froze under the girl's glare. With much restraint, Sumire broke into a stiff grin._

"_Ruka-kun? Where is Natsume and that ugly brat Mikan? They've been tardy for school each morning ever since she moved into his house! Geez…I can't even believe that my handsome Natsume-kun let her live with him! I THOUGHT HE HATED HER!" Sumire's temper flared up dramatically._

_Ruka's azure eyes darkened by the smallest degree. The corners of his patient smile tugged slightly downwards. People who heard Permy's ramblings about her "sweet and special Natsume-kun" would simply want to rip the hair off their heads. Listening to her complains was like listening to nails on a chalkboard, a ruler tapping on a glass, and the brakes on a bicycle squealing all at the same time._

_Ruka thought irritatingly, "This will continue on __forever__. Natsume really need to keep his fan girls on reigns."_

"_Shouda-san, you really need to relax. You already know how ditzy and innocent this girl is. She's probably sleeping in late while Natsume is trying his best to wake her up…with at least ten different alarm clocks." Ruka wasn't joking. Mikan could get a good night's rest even if she was sleeping on the cold floor at a train station. The blond boy stood up from his seat and walked towards the door. _

"_Now if you will excuse me, it's break time and I'd like some peace." With that said, the boy shut the door behind him forcefully._

_With a grateful sigh, Ruka strolled around the school campus while whispering to himself._

"_I know this might sound a bit biased, but why can't they be nicer to Mikan? She is a sweet girl and has been in the school for a few months- cut her some slack!"_

_The only people who know Mikan's recent situation was himself and Natsume. Mikan's parents forcibly pushed Mikan out of the house and had begged the boys for hospitality. Ruka, who was living in a quaint house with his relatives, couldn't afford to give Sakura any room in his cramped home. However, since only Natsume and Aoi lived in the raven haired boy's house, there was plenty of space for Mikan. With a flurry of angry objections and continuous whining, the angry crimson eyed boy finally gave in._

"_Remember this idiot…this is a one time act, got it?"Natsume glared at the girl as she shrunk away in fear._

"_Do-don't worry Natsume! I'll be gone from your life as soon as this problem is solved!"_

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

"…You don't remember anything about her." This came out more like a statement rather than a question to Ruka. He simply nodded and elbowed me lightly in the chest.

"You know, I couldn't imagine you with a girl. No offense, but I can't even imagine you speaking with a girl nicely without giving any rude comments or glares!" Ruka laughed out loud before staring at me with a look of concern.

"I know you've been troubled a lot more often recently. You secretly tried to hide this from me for three entire years, right?" His remarks shocked me. I was glad to have such a caring friend, but I was sorry that he had secretly watched me hide all my pains.

"I really don't know who this Mikan person is, but you do seem to become slightly agitated whenever Kira approaches you. Usually you'll ignore the girls, but instead you try to make Kira extremely angry. Don't you dare object. I know you better than anyone else."

I lowered my head towards the ground so my hair could cover my eyes. I was irritated by how true Ruka's words sounded. Kira somehow annoyed me when she tried to ignore me and it was quite entertaining to bother her.

_She looks at the world so ignorantly with her emotionless gray eyes…someone needs to slap some sense into the idiot._

"…I'll see you tomorrow Natsume. I believe you should start talking to Kira more…maybe she could take your mind off this 'Mikan' girl. You should really try it and maybe you'll trust her as a good friend." The blond teen gave me one final smile before walking towards the parking lot.

_Trust her…_

* * *

"_How could you?! How could you let this happen?!" Tears poured down her burned and bleeding face. An arm drenched in a dark red liquid grabbed the weapon stuck in her shredded thigh. With a strangled cry, she yanked the sharp knife from her paralyzed leg and began slashing aimlessly around her. More and more blood gushed from her wounds as she continued to thrash about._

_In the surrounding darkness, a large estate burned with a bright roaring fire. Its nearby heat blasted the girl and choked her with overwhelming clouds of deadly smoke. She continued to cough and cough until little droplets of red covered her shaking hands._

"_Why did you stop me?!" The girl continued to scream at the shadowy figure. _

"_Why did you attack me?!" _

"_I trusted you! I wanted to believe in you!"_

"_Why…WHY?! WHY?!"_

"_MY PARENTS ARE DEAD! I COULD HAVE SAVED THEM!"_

"…_just kill me... JUST KILL ME! THEY'RE ALL GONE!"_

_The shadow approached the deranged girl with extreme caution. Her panicked state froze for one second as she felt the boy's tears splash across her scorched and blackened cheek._

_The light in her brown eyes quickly became nonexistent as she stared icily at the boy. His face and body was covered in black ash and very few cuts could be seen on his uncovered arms. His crimson eyes flared up brightly as he inspected her injuries. Any part of her body that wasn't soaked in thick puddles of blood was either scorched or in a grotesque shape. _

_With all the effort she could muster, the girl attempted one last attack on the person, but he didn't flinch at all from the weak stab. Her arms and legs gave out underneath her and she collapsed in a deformed mess of bones and flesh._

"_I trusted you…why would you do this to me? Why make me suffer even more? Didn't you already have enough fun after you stole my heart?"_

_The girl's vision became blurry and completely out of focus. She only saw distorted figures and shapes of black and crimson red._

"…_I hate you. I HATE YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

"_I HATE YOU NATSUME!"_

_She was knocked out cold after she screamed the boy's name. Her sobbing immediately ceased and she lied on the jewel red grass as still as a dead person._

_Tears spilled uncontrollably out of the boy's eyes as his silent weeping continued. He dropped to the ground next to her and gave her a soft kiss on her ruby lips. The boy tasted the blood on his mouth but didn't try to wipe it off._

"_He promised that you would be safe…now he can't bother you any more after I finished his request. I…I loved you Mikan. This will probably be the last time we'll ever meet. Don't worry, you're going to be safe…if you stay away from me."_

* * *

…_We never should have met Mikan. I try my best to forget you, but your sweet voice continues to haunt me at night. I miss everything about you…your stupid smile, your retorts to my insults, and I even miss waking you up for school every morning. Will you ever be able to come back to me?_

_Do you remember me? Can you still remember the fun times we had with each other? Without you, I probably would have stayed separate from everyone. You helped me open up to others and learn to cooperate and hope. Will you ever forgive me for my sinful actions?_

…_I still have a heart. It yearns for Mikan, a person who will never be with me. _

"We never should have met Mikan. I tell myself that every day. Our relationship was a mistake, but my feelings for you still make me think otherwise."

* * *

...ENDING FAIL :(

Just two questions: Do you like the story so far? How about the writing style?

Feel free to review!

Haha...the past will be entirely revealed in later chapters. Sry if it's confusing...

Oh yeah...I've been ditching my studying time for final exams. Updates will probably be much slower until I finish these tests.

Anyways...thanks for reading! :D


	7. I Want To Know More

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

"Come on Kira! Let's go to the school grounds together!" Ruka tugged on the emotionless girl's hand and she followed hesitatingly after him. It's been three weeks since her transfer and she hasn't brightened up at all. At the very least, she stopped giving insults to the teacher and the class. Instead, she practically ignores everyone except for Ruka who continues to give her lessons.

I looked through the classroom window to see Ruka dragging Kira around outside. She was staring at their connected hands and her lips gave a ghostly grin. I watched in surprise as excitement twinkled very faintly in her gray eyes.

_Huh…guess that means she's happy being around Ruka._

I decided to check on the two and proceeded to exit the classroom.

* * *

**Kira's POV**

"You know…you don't talk much. You should interact with people other than me or Hotaru!" I mentally block Ruka out as he started ranting about my social life…again. A sound from a reloaded gun in the forest told me that Imai was getting quite annoyed as well.

"Ruka, thanks but I'm fine being by myself." I turned to gaze at him with unwavering eyes. My mission was to infiltrate the school and know the weaknesses of the building and security, not to make friends. My boss still hasn't given me instructions to tamper with the school's network so I guess he's still making preparations.

"Are you sure? Isn't your family the slightest bit worried that you're not feeling welcomed into the school?" A cold pain clawed at me as he spoke his words. It reminded me that no one will be able to understand me.

_This boy is too helpless. He doesn't know the darkness I've entered already._

"What's with that look? Idiot." The crimson eyed boy emerged out of the forest with an annoyed Hotaru. He kept her arms behind her back with one hand and held her Baka Gun in the other. It was an unusual sight to see Imai so flustered and unable to do anything about it. What surprised me the most was to see the Hyuuga guy peer at me with a look of pure bitterness and curiosity.

"Does your family care about what you do? Do you even have a family? Is this a hard topic for you to answer? You're just a weakling that still needs protection from your parents! Heh, I bet you won't answer me." He challenged.

"This is none of your business, Hyuuga!" I spat out to him. Hastily, I shoved him hard onto the ground and flee into the dark forest.

_Tears? Why am I crying?_

My entire family died in a bombing incident years ago. I don't remember a thing before it. All I know is that I was left on the burning ground to rot by a mysterious shadow before Boss took me in as a new recruit. My past seems tragic so I never want to uncover those unfortunate events.

The trees slowly morphed into blurry gray shadows as I sat down on the forest floor to recover. I was in my peaceful place, an area in the forest with the most flowers and the freshest grass. I spent most of my time here and even slept here to escape the boss' small headquarters and his punishment. This is the only place where I let out all my feelings…

* * *

"Wah! Help us!" A voice cried sharply nearby. It continued to scream for help so I decided to wipe my eyes and find the source of the cries. I stumbled closer to the school grounds again to see two kids that looked around twelve years old. A teary eyed boy with brown hair and round blue eyes was crying over a girl's still body. Her skin was very pale and her short raven hair was tousled carelessly on the ground.

I approached the boy with caution and asked, "Hey, what happened here?"

He jerked his head toward me warily and sniffled, "Help me! She…she was scratched by a weird plant and she fainted!" He points to the marks on her body and the bright purple plant sticking onto the trees. I recognized the plant immediately.

_Of course…this plant is highly poisonous and will cause paralysis to your entire body. It can kill you in a few hours if you're not careful._

"Come with me! I have the antidote at my base." I shoved the boy off the body and hoisted her onto my back. Her skin was cold, but I could hear her weak breathing near my boy followed right after me and kept pestering me with questions.

"Where are we going? Is she going to be ok? Hey Miss, please answer me! Is she going to be alright?!"

I placed the body onto the soft green grass and dug up specific roots and plucked off a few leaves from plants found in my favorite forest area. Since I spent most of my time in the forest, I have grown accustomed to the various plants. My body was poisoned so frequently that I became immune to it. I developed antidotes to the poisons for emergency purposes just in case my protection fails me.

I crushed the herbs necessary for the cure into a powder and added a bit of dew into the mixture. I swirled it in a large leaf and lifted it to the girl's mouth. Within seconds, the girl started gasping for air and sat up.

"Bitter!" She clutched her throat and I offered her some water in a small canister. As soon as she finished drinking the rest of my water, she gave me a warm smile. Then I see it…she had a pair of bright crimson eyes.

"Thank y-" She was about to continue but she stopped when her eyes lock onto my face. "Mi-"

"AOI-CHAN! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE AWAKE!" The brown haired boy wailed and hugged her very tightly. She squealed in surprise and hugged him back.

"Thanks for helping me Youichi-kun." Her crimson eyes never left my face and I was growing irritated. This Aoi girl must be related to that stupid Hyuuga guy.

However, her reaction surprised me. Aoi stepped away from Youichi and smiled sweetly at me before bowing. "You saved my life didn't you? Thank you so much onee-chan!" The boy wiped away the tears from his blue eyes before thanking me also.

I nodded at them before grabbing my canister and headed deeper into the forest.

"Ah…hey! Where are you going?" The two caught up to me and pulled on my arms.

I shrugged them off. "I need to get water from the stream. You drank it all." Aoi cheeks flamed brightly at that statement.

"Then let us help! It's my fault I got you in this mess! I promise I'll be more careful walking in the forest!" Before I knew it, the girl Aoi grabbed the canister and held my hand tightly. With a sigh, I took Youichi's hand and led them to a small stream.

The small stream was a magnificent sight. Sunlight hit the water at just the right angle so it sparkled like tiny diamonds. Little fish of various shades of orange, green, and blue splashed merrily in the stream. I released my grip on the kids and they gazed in wonder at the place. They turned to me with a begging expression in their eyes as if they were asking me whether or not they were allowed to play. It looked really cute and I nodded.

Youichi quickly snatched the canister from Aoi and filled it in the stream. With a wink to me, he cupped a handful of water and threw it at Aoi. The girl was startled before angrily jumping into the water and splashing him back. They acted pure and innocent and I couldn't help but truly smile. Before long, Youichi decided to splash me, too.

This was one of the rarest moments where I could simply forget all my worries.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

"Where is Aoi?!" I've been searching for her for an hour! She was supposed to wait by the school entrance! Argh…if that person kidnapped her again…

"Onii-chan! Sorry for making you wait!" She walked out of the forest with Youichi hand-in-hand…soaking wet? My sister giggled at my puzzled expression.

"Sorry, I got into a mess with Youichi-kun in the forest."

"Yeah, she got hurt just because she wanted to catch a butterfly for our research!" Youichi blurted out which got him a whack on the head by Aoi.

"Whatever." I waved goodbye to Aoi's friend before grabbing onto her wrist. "Be more careful, ok? Let's go home so you can change your clothes. Why are you all wet?"

She chuckled nervously, "It's a long story. Onii-chan, I have one request to ask you. Could you do me a favor?" My eyes narrowed, but I gestured for her to continue.

"Onee-chan! Come out! You said you would come if I asked him!" I peer into the shadows to see Kira also drenched glare at my sister angrily.

"Onii-chan, can Kira onee-chan live with us for a while? She told me that she has nowhere else to go and I want to repay her for saving my life!" Her last remark makes me twitch a little.

I look at Kira with a bit of curiosity. This girl apparently saved Aoi from dying in the woods so I guess I'll have to allow her to stay. We have way too much room in our house already. Besides, I have MANY questions for the two of them, especially Kira.

"Sure, she can stay…as long as she can pay for the rent." I reply with a smirk that causes Kira to frown angrily. She huffs before turning her back on me.

_Today…you were unable to answer my questions about your family. You are definitely hiding something about yourself, Kira. You already remind me somewhat of Mikan so I'm not going to stop until you tell me who you are and why you are at this school._

* * *

Yay...my finals are over...but I still have one more week of school...arghhhhh

Anyways, thanks for supporting me and please review :)


End file.
